


Untitled Hong Kong Poem (I)

by field_mouse (ZephyrEubuleus)



Category: Poetry - Fandom, poem - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrEubuleus/pseuds/field_mouse
Summary: police brutality. guess ill risk my life to say this
Kudos: 1





	Untitled Hong Kong Poem (I)

Blue ribbons

On ~~barricades~~ fences

 ~~shield against tanks~~ fences

 ~~defense from smashed up brains~~ fences

Fences fences fences

Turn yellowed after time too

The ~~battleground~~ university

Once hell on fire

Now quiet

Not calm- its fear

Seeps deep

The scars of war

Hold traumas untold

“Hi, welcome to our school

Here are the science labs

~~Teens crawled through these sewers to escape fire and chemical bombs~~

Here are the steps and the bridge

~~Both were lit ablaze and burned for days~~

Dont you like the patterns the red and yellow bricks have?

~~Ignore how they have had glue poured over top~~

~~Because they were set up like autumn leaves mahjong dominos~~

~~To try, knowing fully in vain- to slow the armoured trucks~~

Its really a lovely school, youll love studying here"

Its really a lovely place

Youll ~~hate the non-democracy~~ love it here


End file.
